


The catboy fic no one asked for... (2014)

by madeforhavoc



Series: iPod fics from 2014 [1]
Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Catboys as pets, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Onesided Attraction, Pining, catboy, catboy damian, catboy damian wayne, catboy!damian, one sided feelings, one sided pining, onesided feelings, onesided pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeforhavoc/pseuds/madeforhavoc
Summary: A fanfic I found on my iPod from way back in 2014.





	The catboy fic no one asked for... (2014)

**Author's Note:**

> Cat boy!Damian is Dick's pet and Tim isn't happy about it.

I don't own the characters, but the idea and story are mine. 

\-----

TimDick, kitten!Damian

-Damian meowed grouchily from his position in Dick's arms and lap... From his position facing a man that he could not stand for some reason or another. The little catboy wiggled enough for the man holding him to turn him around, making them face each other. Dick smiled a crooked smile at his kitten. "Damian? What's up with you?" The man asked softly, letting the hybrid child curl against his chest. The boy tucked his little head under the man's chin, fisted his small hands in the soft fabric of his master's shirt, and purred loudly. A content little coo escaped the catboy. 

"You baby him way too much," Tim said from his spot across the table from his lover. The older man only smiled, having the decency to look a little guilty as he petted his kitten softly. 

"He's my little guy, I love him... I can't help it," Dick chuckled as he hugged the little hybrid tightly, drawing a muffled, protesting meow out of the catboy, and earning him a nip on the collarbone. 

Tim huffed lightly, shaking his head at Dick's obvious doting. When Damian's purrs became louder, the irritated young man looked up to find the kitten licking Dick's chin affectionately. 

His lover was grinning as he moved a hand down to rub the nape of the boy's neck. "Dami's a sweet kitty," the man told his frustrated lover, as he continued to massage the little hybrid's neck, making the kitten purr louder.


End file.
